


A Trip Down Memory Lane V1

by Damien_Kova



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: When she finally has a chance to sit down and relax with a bath, Nine The Phantom ends up going through memory lane.





	A Trip Down Memory Lane V1

A gentle and relieved sigh left Nine The Phantom's lips as she placed her foot into the rock-made bathtub made in a separate portion of the Purgatorium. Set aside so no one other than herself could access it. For the sole purpose of this being her relaxation spot. The water felt surprisingly cool against her skin as she lowered more of her body beneath the surface. Her hands remained firm on the edges of the tub until she sank in enough for her ample breasts to rest against the top of the water.

"It's no wonder the water has grown cold. Who knows how long it's been since I've last been here." Nine chuckled under her breath as she waved her hand over the water she was in, flames traveling from her palm into the water. Almost immediately, the temperature started to rise. Not too much or too quickly, but exactly how she wanted it to. A beautiful smile graced her lips as the water began climbing to a temperature she found suitable for herself. "I really must remember to take a dip more often. Even grand plans can come to a halt and give you a moment to breathe."

Once the water was a comfortable temperature for her, the flames receded back into her palm. She swiftly dipped the same hand underneath the water's surface before bringing it to her fiery pink hair. Threading her fingers through her silky hair was always a simple task back when she had her old friend to drag her away from her work, reminding her to properly take care of herself. But lately? Her nails caught on more clumps of hair than she cared to admit.

She couldn’t help but let out a disgruntled sound when her wet fingers caught in another clump of hair. “It’s times like this that I really miss the life I used to live. The simple things are always the ones that are missed the most, I suppose.” Nine thought back to her previous life as Konoe A. Mercury, remembering all the times that Trinity sat alongside her and actually would brush her hair if she refused to take time away from her experiments.

Her black eyes fluttered closed as her body slowly sank deeper into the water. At this point, the witch’s breasts had submerged ever so slightly underneath the water’s surface. A blissful sound radiated from Nine’s lips as she felt the heat of the water warm her now submerged chest. It caused the memory she was recalling to fade away into the back of her mind, bringing her back into reality for just a moment. Long enough for her right eye to open and drift around the room to see that it was the same as when she mentally left it.

A moment later? That right eye closed and she recalled another memory with her long-lost friend. One that made her heart skip a beat in her chest. Nine recalled the way she would catch Trinity gazing at her while she worked. The look of wonder and admiration on the blonde’s face always brought a smile to her lips. Even now, when their lives couldn’t have possibly been ruined anymore than they already were. The thought of just how excited her friend became whenever she made another advancement in her research, or how supportive Trinity was whenever Konoe felt that she was on the cusp of a breakthrough but wasn’t sure how to advance.

The old days graced Nine’s lips with another graceful smile. One that contrasted the violent, near murderous way of life she currently lived through. But it was one that made her feel like she could be herself again, even if it was only for a few moments. Nine’s hand moved from the back of her head down to her cheek, fluidly moving from her cheek along her jawline and down to her breast. Where it stayed there over her heart, feeling the beats through her gentle skin. “I can’t believe that the old days still bring this shattered heart as much joy and excitement as they do. I would’ve imagined them long-forgotten ages ago.”

The phantom’s tongue slowly moved along her lips as she sank just a little bit more into the water, submerging herself until the water’s surface reached her chin. Right at this moment, the world around her had stopped. The plan that she had in her mind to make things right left her mind, the hateful flame in her heart had started to fizzle out, and the almost always spiteful expression she wore changed into one of peace and serenity. All because her memories brought her to one of her most precious moments with her friend.

Submerged in the tub like she was, her arms inside of the water and her eyes closed, she remembered the one time she was weak enough to need Trinity to care for her. During one of her experiments, Konoe managed to overheat something inside of herself and found herself in the bath before she knew it, Trinity next to her. It made sense in her mind for her to be naked when submerged in water like this. But something that didn’t add up, even now after so much time, was why her blonde friend sat at the edge of the tub in her underwear.

Even now, Nine could distinctly remember the white lace that seemed to perfectly fit Trinity’s form and accentuate it just a little bit more. She even pictured the worried expression that her friend wore while she sat in the tub. “Trinity, I’m fine. Just a bit heated. I’ll work with something else and wait until it passes to-”   
  
“No, you need your rest, Konoe.”   
  
Hearing her friend’s voice so vividly caused Nine to open her eyes and sit up as quickly as she could in the water. She knew that she was alone, so she found no need to cover herself up. But it sounded like Trinity was right next to her, just like all those years ago. Even the care and concern that riddled the blonde’s tone was as clear as day. Almost as if she was sitting on the edge of the tub. But when Nine gazed around the room, there was no one there. Just the stone walls that surrounded her and the water that she was sitting in.

“...” Nothing but silence filled the witch’s ears as she slowly and carefully submerged herself into the tub once again. “Of course she’s not there. There’s no way that she could be here.” The hateful flames that sparked Nine’s heart burned back from the cinders that they had smoldered into a few moments ago. As she spoke, she remembered the reason she was doing all of this in the first place. And the person who stole her best friend from her in the first place. “Terumi…”   
  
A deep breath filled Nine’s lungs as she clenched her fists underneath the water. The longer that wretched man stayed on her mind, the more she wished that her plan could be completed already. She was so close to making things right and turning everything back to the way it should be. “I’m almost there, Trinity… Just a little bit longer and I can fix this…”   
  
As her black eyes drifted open, Nine once again glanced over the room to make sure that no one was there. However, as she looked toward the entrance into this bathroom, she noticed something she didn’t think she’d see again for a long time. Her friend, Trinity, was standing in the doorway with that same gentle and loving smile she’d always have whenever she saw Konoe. It didn’t calm the rage that she was feeling, or calm the hate that burned in her heart. But seeing her friend, even if it was just an illusion, brought a certain spark of joy to the phantom’s heart.

With a soft huff, there wasn’t any need to relax anymore. Nine crawled out of the water that she had been relaxing in, placing her rear end on the edge of the tub and looking at the blonde figure that was slowly fading from her vision. “Whether you’re her spirit or you’re my imagination running wild, I will fix things. Just give me a little bit more time.” Her fingers clenched and her nails dug into the rock tub as a tear filled her eye.

Rising up off of the tub and to her feet, Nine The Phantom allowed the single tear to travel down her cheek as she made her way toward the entrance to this spot of relaxation. Toward her friend. Toward her goal. However, she stopped just before she would have walked through the illusion of her friend. “One last look before I try and force my way to see you again.” She easily saw the joy on Trinity’s face just as the spirit faded from her vision.   
  
“Don’t keep me waiting, Konoe.”   
  
“I won’t.” A smile graced Nine’s lips as she stepped out of her secret spot and toward her goal once again, another snap of her fingers surrounding her in flames before her clothes appeared on her body. “It’s a promise."


End file.
